Dressing Up
by Webster13
Summary: The Krew is invited to a party. Korra is pretty. Bolin is flustered. One-sided Borra fluff.


**If there were two things Bolin really liked, they were people and food. So, when Korra had asked him, his brother, and Asami to attend the party the President was throwing in her honor to apologize for the 'inconveniences caused to the Avatar' (he really thought she should've gotten way more than a public apology and a party for everything she'd done for the entire ****_world_****), he wasn't about to decline.**

**Asami, being the wonderful person that she was, splurged on outfits for everyone ("After all," she had said, "we can't have the Avatar's special guests arriving in clothes with last week's dumplings on them," to which Bolin had reminded her that they were last ****_night's_****dumplings, thank you very much, and they weren't quite as slobbish as she thought.) In any case, he and his brother were looking absolutely fabulous in matching red and green tuxedos.**

** "****Do I have to wear this thing?" Mako groaned as he fiddled with the bowtie around his neck. "How do you even tie it?" They were both finishing prepping for the party in the little boys' room at Asami's place. Bolin, who was busy flexing and strutting in front of the mirror, sighed with a smirk and came over to tie it for his brother.**

** "****You know," he remarked, "I don't really expect you to know the fine art of the bowtie. Only the truly ****_cultured_****can be expected to appreciate it." He finished tying the bow with a flourish. That reminded him: there would be dozens of people there, all clamoring for an autograph from the amazing Nuktuk, Hero of the South. This could be even more fun than he thought.**

**All finished, he held open the door and gestured gracefully. "After you, my dear Mako," he said with a little bow.**

**Mako frowned slightly. "Be right out. I'm gonna go first. I'd rather use the bathrooms here than at some stranger's mansion."**

** "****But they're all fancy over there! ****_Perfumed toilet paper!_****" **

** "****No, thank you. I'd rather keep my underthings smelling normal."**

** "****Suit yourself." And with that, Bolin went to go find the girls, ready for a fun night out.**

**As he rounded the corner into the main foyer, he found Asami, dressed to a T, as usual.**

** "****I knew that tux would look great on you," she beamed, putting her hands on her hips. **

**Bolin copied her pose. "I know, right? You do have some good taste in fashion. Where's Korra?" he asked. looking around.**

** "****She'll be down in a sec, she's just finishing up- oh, there she comes." Bolin looked where Asami's eyes pointed and was meeted by the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen in his life. Korra was coming down the stairs, her outfit a vision of shimmering blue: cerulean fabric was draped over her muscled curves, accenting the blue in her eyes and complementing the caramel shade of her smooth skin. Her brunette hair was done up in a messy sort of bun, allowing for a few curled strands to frame her face (light makeup applied, presumably thanks to Asami once more). She was, in a word, perfect.**

** "****Wow," Bolin choked out, struggling to find words. Man, she was gorgeous. "You look...well…" he could tell he was blushing, and he hoped nobody noticed, although he doubted it. Korra lifted her eyebrows (plucked-Asami had really gone to it with her) and smiled slightly. "You look…"**

**At that moment, Mako jogged in, all gussied up, but carrying the unwrapped bowtie in his hand. "Didn't like it. My scarf would've covered it up anyways." He stuffed it into his pocket and jerked his thumb toward the main door. "We ready to head out?" **

**Bolin, startled out of his stupor, turned back to Korra. "You… look like you're ready to have an awesome time tonight. I'd better see you out on that dance floor. Pro benders are scientifically more likely to dance really well, you know. Or at least, they should be." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to shrug off the sudden awkwardness he felt. Mako, who had just noticed Korra, grinned and held out his arm. She took it, her smile widening. **

** "****Don't worry, Bolin," she reassured him as the couple started for the exit. "I'll be out there, kicking all of your sorry butts. Bending isn't the only thing they teach you at the South Pole." She laughed and Mako did, too, and she pulled him along until they were both out of the building. **

**Bolin's shoulders drooped a little. Dang it. he was somewhat surprised when Asami patted him on the shoulder. "You'll get her someday," she whispered. "Now, come on. We don't want to be late." She began to follow the happy couple, beckoning for the earthbender to do the same.**

**The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "Okay." He'd forgotten Asami was in the same boat he was, only with Mako. He trudged into the evening air, climbing into the shotgun seat of the Satomobile. **

**Someday, he'd tell her, he thought. Someday, she'd be dressed up like tonight, only this time, he'd say it. As for tonight, he'd just have to make do with almost. Almost plus a party and a free buffet would just have to be good enough for now.**


End file.
